Momoiro Clover Z
Momoiro Clover Z (ももいろクローバーZ) abbreviated Momoclo (ももクロ) is a four member idol girl group represented by Stardust Promotion under Section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was formed in 2008, originally under the name Momoiro Clover. The group gradually garnered popularity and fanbase following their single debut in 2009 and major debut in 2010. They are known for their energetic and acrobatic performances, color-coded system and unconventional concepts. Group Notes "We are the idols you can meet right now! The weekend heroines, Momoiro Cloveeer... Z!" — Introduction line 私たちいま、会えるアイドル！週末ヒロインももいろクローバー Z～っ！ *The members were originally the chosen girls who have preference for dancing from Stardust Promotion. The group was formed on May 17, 2008 in a Stardust Promotion Section 3 audition event under the name Momoiro Clover, which carries the meaning of "girls with pure hearts who wants to spread happiness" (ピュアな女の子が、幸せを運びたい). Momoclo.net - Official Profile *The group was renamed to Momoiro Clover Z following the withdrawal of their sub-leader Akari Hayami on April 10,2011.Natalie - 早見脱退でももいろクローバーが改名、「贈る歌」急遽発売 *Their catchphrase is "Idols you can meet right now!" (いま、会えるアイドル), which is intentionally derived from AKB48's concept "Idols you can meet".Momokuro Ryu. Akira Kawakami. Nikkei Entertainment. Published in June 2014. *The group tagline,' Shuumatsu Heroine' (週末ヒロイン, Weekend Heroines) was named as most members were students attending school on weekdays and the group was active mainly on weekends.Pia - 週末ヒロイン　ももいろクローバーＺと、週末過ごせるとしたら、何して遊びたい？ *The original concept of the group is "wa" (和, a term to describe peaceful and harmonious traditional Japanese style) as seen on the Momoiro Punch and Mirai e Susume! singles and music videos.CD Journal - “週末ヒロイン”ももいろクローバー、快挙を達成！ The concept had been changed over time, along with the addition of acrobatic performances in their choreography.Natalie Power Push - Momoiro Clover Interview *The group has a color-coded system for each of the members. It is incorporated to their costumes and accessories starting from their second indie single.President Online - マネージャーが振り返る！「ももいろクローバーZ」誕生の軌跡 *Their live performances are known for their energetic dances and always at full energy (常に全力)Recochoku - Official Profile while incorporating elements of acrobatic stunts, ballet, gymnastics, and action movies.The Asahi Shinbun - Momoiro Clover Z dazzles audiences with shiny messages of hopeHot Express - Evolution of Momoiro Clover Z The back-bending jump performed by Kanako Momota in Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo also become the highlight of their shows. The girls are also known for their no lip syncing policy. The idea came up after their performance in Idol Unit Summer Festival 2010, where the management thought to amp up their singing and dancing abilities after watching S/mileage performance.【2012ヒットの立役者】『ももいろクローバーZ』のマネージャー・川上アキラさん *The group is also praised for their attempt to break down stereotypes of idol by emerging unconventional gimmicks and incorporating various subcultures, such as professional wrestlingJ-Cast - Stealing the interest from subculture layer, sentai heroes Nikkei - 戦隊モノ、アイドル…、グループにおける色と役割の関係 日経エンタテインメント！ and popular cultures from Showa period.Shukan Bushun - ポストAKB48”最有力「ももクロ」の魅力は奇抜なライブ *They have been known for their emotional stories throughout their history, Going from their street live act and set their goal to perform in Kouhaku Uta Gassen, to the performance at the largest venue in Japan, Kokuritsu Kyogijou. The mixture of their high-spirited, challenge pursuing characteristics, various hardships, and goals are the aspects that charmed the fans to continue to support the group. The fans stated that loving them more resembled supporting a school club activity or a high-school baseball team than an affection because of their attractive looks, unlike the other idol groups.NTV - The Q. Original Broadcast November 10, 2013Nikkei Trendy -「ももクロ」がオヤジたちの人生を変える理由――劇作家・鈴木聡インタビュー *Fans of the group are called Mononofu (モモノフ), derived from the word mononofu (武士, lit.Warriors or Samurai).Ariyasu Blog - The heroes The group has drawn adult fans, as well as children and women. Some of their live concerts are thematically specified for women-only and children-only. Their official fan club was established in 2012, under the name ANGEL EYES (AE). The official fan have privileges, including AE only live concerts, ticket priority and exclusive goodies.Natalie - ももクロ、真夏の西武ドームで頭のネジ外してバカ騒ぎ *The group are also famously known for having fans from entertainment and sport industries, including Shitara Osamu (Bananaman), Ryota Yamasato (Nankai Candies), Show Ayanocozey (Kishidan), miwa, Jado (New Japan Pro Wrestling) and Masahiro Tanaka (New York Yankees) Livedoor News - The voice of rejoice in Momoiro Clover Sailor Fuku Cosplay *Their "famous" manager, Akira Kawakami, is the one behind the conception of the group and set their concepts and gimmicks. He is shaping the group through well-planned road maps.Nikkei - ももいろクローバーＺの軌跡 “プロレス”の手法を取り入れたワケ 日経エンタテインメント！. He is also an avid professional wrestling fan and incorporated references and homages to wrestling to their performances so that they can differentiate themselves from other idol groups. Weekly Playboy - 『ももいろクローバーＺ』マネジャー・川上アキラの芸能界トップを獲るための“戦略”とは？International Business Times - 「ももクロ人気の裏に、この人あり」　マネージャー川上氏が年間ヒットメーカー準グランプリに輝く *Unlike other idol groups, Momoiro Clover Z and its sister groups are rare cases of idol groups that don't wear swimsuits in any of their releases since its a Stardust Promotion's policy to prohibit swimsuits or gravure on their talents.Gow! Magazine - 非モテのアラサー女子が学ぶべき「ももクロ」5つの魅力livedoor news - ダメージはAKB48以上か」しおりん高校卒業で、ももクロの“恋愛スキャンダル”が狙われる!? *The group is unaffiliated with any TV stations. Their main TV programs were being broadcasted on different major TV stations so far. Momoclo Chan (2010-present), Bessatsu Momoclo Chan (2011-present) and Momoken!! (2011-2012) on TV Asahi. Momoclo-Dan (2012) on TBS, Aoyama 1Seg Kaihatsu (2012-2013) and Tenshi to Jump (TV Drama Special, 2013) on NHK. They also become regular guests on Fuji TV's programs such as GIRLS' FACTORY, Bokura no Ongaku and FNS Kayousai. *The group is the "oldest sister" of their sister groups from Stardust Promotion's 3Bjunior, namely Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and Team Syachihoko.Natalie - チームしゃちほこツアー初戦、リーゼント姿で新曲お披露目 History 2008:Initial Concept, Member Formations and Street Live Events The Momoiro Clover project was kicked-off in late 2007. It was originally intended as one of the two groups in the newcomer training program for young Stardust Promotion would-be actresses.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The group, which consisted of Reni Takagi, Tsukina Takai, Manami Ikura, Miyu Wagawa and Runa Yumikawa appeared only in a small photo session. At that time this group didn't even have a name. This group is referred as the Generation 0 members (0期).Ex-Momoclo Festival - October 1, 2011 USTREAM. Akari, Kawakami, Manami and Tsukina talk about Generation 0 The group was officially introduced on May 17, 2008 at Kawasaki Azalea shopping mall in the Stardust Entertainment Section 3 Audition event under the name Momoiro Clover. The group consisted of Reni Takagi, Tsukina Takai, Manami Ikura, Miyu Wagawa, Kanako Momota and Shiori Tamai. Akira Kawakami has been their manager in charge and Reni was their leader during that time. May 17 has become established as the anniversary date of today Momoiro Clover Z. These girls were selected for having a dancing speciality listed on their agency profile. At first, the management had no idea how to handle the group since it's their first time to create an idol group. They chose the concept of "wa" (和, a term to describe peaceful and harmonious traditional Japanese style) to incorporate their early musics and costumes. The idea came from section 3's president Ryoji Fujishita, after watching his would-be favorite member Tsukina Takai, who excels at traditional Japanese dance.Rijicho's Entry at Ebichu Blog - 理事長のお言葉 In around July to September, the group held several street live events for free at Tokyo Yoyogi Kouen (Yoyogi Park). The event announcements were published regularly on their blog."3-B jr. Blog - Momoiro Clover first street live announcement" The street live event series were meant to teach them the basics of public activities, such as handing out pamphlets and dance lessons, yet then gave an idea to the management to seriously work on their first idol group.Himitsu no Arashi-chan. TBS, original broadcast November 15, 2012 In this street live event era, they also had a goal to participate in the annual prestigious new year show Kouhaku Uta Gassen, since the streets is located just across the show venue, NHK Hall. Sumire Fujishiro officially joined the group during the fourth live event on August 9, 2008, however this event marked the graduation of Tsukina Takai following the SKE48 audition announcement, which she passed. The member lineup at this time was Reni, Kanako, Shiori, Manami, Miyu and Sumire. The members participated in a series of live events that were held by BLT magazine began at B.L.T.PRESENTS Girls Woodstock Vol.4 on August 9, 2008. Momoka's would-be group at that time, Power Age also participated in this event. On August 30, the group, along with several 3Bjunior members performed in their agency's first live event titled Natsu Suta! '08 ~STARDUST section three 3-B Jr. LIVE~. In the end of summer 2008, Yoyogi Kouen management banned the use of microphone and amplifier in street events. As a response to this, the management moved their free live events into Iidabashi Ramla Department Store beginning on October 26. In November 2008, Reni was asked to step down from her leader position since the management thought she was too serious and it was never good for her development. Kanako is chosen as their second generation leader.Quick Japan Volume 100. Ohta Publishing. Published on February 14, 2012 In the November 23 Iidabashi Ramla live concert, Yukina Kashiwa, Akari Hayami, and Ayaka Sasaki joined the group during the show. They first appeared with wrestling masks obscuring their identities until they were revealed as new members in the middle of the show.Ustream Broadcast. Momoiro Clover Z UST 24-Jikan. Original broadcast on May 17, 2013 Their first single song, Momoiro Punch also debuted in this event, but there was no talk about a single until around a year later. The member lineup at this time was Kanako, Reni, Shiori, Manami, Miyu, Sumire, Akari, Yukina and A-rin. On December 29, the group performed in the first annual 3Bjunior live event titled Nenmatsu Da yo! Zenin Shugo"3-B jr. Blog - Nenmatsu da Yo announcement.". Their first three songs: Ano Sora e Mukatte, MILKY WAY and Rough Style were released on this day in the 3Bjunior compilation album 3-B Jr. Petit Album. A new 3Bjunior group called Creamy Parfait was announced and both Manami and Sumire moved out there. Miyu took a break from idol activities until she appeared in Creamytation two years later. The member lineup at the end of 2008 consists of Kanako, Reni, Shiori, A-Rin, Akari and Yukina. 2009: Indie Debut and First Nation-Wide Tour The group, along with another Stardust Promotion idols including Creamy Parfait, Power Age, Natsuko Aso and later-formed Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku participated in monthly live events titled Suta☆Fest. The event was a cross promotion between Ishimaru Denki electronic store chains and Stardust Promotion. Yukina Kashiwa left the line-up on March 9, thus leaving only Kanako, Shiori, Akari, A-rin and Reni.Momoclo.net - メンバー脱退のお知らせ(2009.3.10) On May 2, they announced their indie debut single Momoiro Punch and their first national wide tour to promote the single, titled Yamada Denki Presents ~Momoiro Clover JAPAN Tour 2009 Momoiro Typhooooon~ from May to August. They toured from Hokkaido to Fukuoka, giving a total of 104 concerts in 24 electronic stores of the Yamada Denki retailer home and electronic appliances store chains. The girls slept in the minivan and group's manager Kawakami drove.Yomiuri Shinbun - QUIRKY QUINTET / Momoiro Clover Z adding splash of color to music world (archived) They took advantage of the summer vacation ETC (Electronic Toll Collection) discount for highway pass which was a single fixed fee at 1000 Yen. They performed around three times plus a handshake session in a day.Nikkei - 名物マネージャーが明かす　「ももクロ」育成秘話 日経エンタテインメント！ Since the tour was low-budget, there was an instance where they arrived in the late afternoon and the van headlights were needed to light on the stage. Around this time, they were known as "ETC Idol" and "Electronic appliances idol".47 News - “ＥＴＣアイドル”参上　「ももいろクローバー」Oricon News - 平均年齢14歳の“家電アイドル”ももいろクローバーがCDデビュー! Momoiro Punch was originally scheduled to be released on July 22, 2009 but was postponed until August 5. As an apology for the delay, they distributed the limited event-only item CD-R containing their unreleased song Dream Wave. Around a week before the debut release, it was announced in the Suta☆Fest vol.006 live concert on July 26 that Momoka Ariyasu joined the group to make a six members group. The member line-up consisted of Kanako, Akari, Shiori, A-rin, Momoka and Reni. Momoka only appeared in the promotional pictures of Momoiro Punch. This member lineup stayed the same until Akari's withdrawal in 2011. The single debut Momoiro Punch was finally released on August 5, 2009. They debuted in the average age of 14. The management made a surprise Oricon Daily Ranking result announcement of the single, which was ranked in #11, in the middle of one of the tour in Yamada Denki Labi Shinagawa-Oimachi. It is considered a high number for an indie release. All the six members shed in tears by the time the announcement was made. This surprise announcement event was also released on their youtube channel on the same day. They announced their second single Mirai e Susume! on the last day of the tour on August 16. On September 19 to 21, they held a 5-days straight event in Akihabara UDX Theater titled Momoiro Clover CHAMPION CARNIVAL AKBA 5DAYS as a prelude event for Mirai e Susume! tour, where they introduced their color-coded system along with Mirai e Susume! costume. All of 172 seats were booked out on the last day of the event. The promotional tour of Mirai e Susume! titled Momoiro Clover '09 Shinsuu Giant Series was started from October 3 to November 23, giving out a total of 89 performances. The second single Mirai e Susume! was released on November 11, 2009. It was charted #6 on Oricon Daily Ranking and #11 in the Weekly Ranking. 2010: Major Debut On February 7, 2010, the group was invited in the next-generation idol groups live concert event by SKY PerfecTV titled GIRLS POP NEXT with other participants, including Nakano Fujo Sisters, SDN48, YGA, Passpo and HAPPY! STYLE. Kanako Momota stated their goal to participate in 2010 Kouhaku Uta Gassen.Natalie - ももクロ、中野腐女子、SDN48らが品川で豪華絢爛ライブ Momoiro Clover finally made their major debut on March 3, 2010, after went indie for about two years. They signed a contract with Universal Records to release their first major-label single Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo on May 5, the Children's Day in Japan. The signing was held in the Public Signing Ceremony event. The public contract signing ceremony featured the weighing of each members to determine if they passed the weight requirement set by the record label for idols. If the group passed the requirement, they would sign a permanent contract. Reni Takagi failed, and the ceremony resulted only in a temporary contract until she could re-weight a week before the release date. At the same ceremony, the girls stated their goals for the year ahead, setting them as "To take first place on Oricon, to participate in Kouhaku Uta Gassen, to perform at Budokan, and in Budokan to hold a handshake meeting with all the fans who came".Natalie - なるかメジャーデビュー!? ももクロ、異例の公開体重測定 On March 3 to May 10 the group held a promotional tour for their major debut titled Momoiro Clover Major Tour 2010 Haru no Sekai Saikyou Tag Kettei League-Sen ~Honoo no Yaku 28-Ban Shobu no Maki~, that consisted of 28 live concerts. The tour mostly took place in the central Akihabara in order to attract more from idol fans, mainly AKB48's. Their debut single Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo was released on May 5, 2010 and is produced by Kenichi Maeyamada a.k.a hyadain. The single debuted at #1 on the Oricon Daily Ranking and #3 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking, selling approximately 22,537 copies in the first week. The members were on a live concert in Akihabara UDX Theater when the staff announced the daily result. They shed the tears of gratitude and thanked the fans for their support.Natalie - ももクロ、ファンが見守るステージでドッキリ大号泣 On May 30, 2010 the group appeared in MUSIC JAPAN Idol Dai Shuugou SP TV show, which is a special episode of idol gathering guests, consisting of AKB48, Idolling!, S/mileage, Tokyo Girls Style, Vanilla Beans, Morning Musume. Their first Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo performance on TV also triggered their initial fame among the idol group fans. The famous back-bending jump, "Ebizori Jump" by Kanako Momota was also highlighted in this show. They appeared in two idol gathering festivals in August: TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010 @Shinagawa on the 8th and Idol Unit Summer Festival 2010 on the 31st. The Idol Unit Summer Festival 2010 became their turning point to improve their quality of singing and dancing. Their manager felt that they had a lot of work to do after watching S/mileage performance. On August 13, Momoiro Clover released their first movie Shirome. The film is a mockumentary horror movie directed by Koji Shiraishi. While it was being filmed, the girls were tricked into believing that they were participating in a documentary TV series about an urban legend and that everything happening was genuine. The song Koko Natsu which debuted in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2010 becomes the soundtrack of this movie.Movie Collection - “週末ヒロイン”ももいろクローバー、初主演映画が公開決定 In less than four month after Kaitou Shoujo Release, Momoiro Clover switched their label into King Record's sub-label Starchild Records in the Marriagement to King Records press event on August 23, 2010. Akira Kawakami felt that Universal J was too restrictive about what they can do, including their original demand to make Hashire! a single song. This label transfer announcement took place in Mejiro St. Catherine Church, Tokyo, the girls wore white wedding dresses as a symbolic representation of vows to create a hit with their first single with Starchild, Pinky Jones.Natalie - ももクロ、KING RECORDSに純白ウェディングで嫁入り The promotional tour for the single was held from September 19, titled Momoiro Clover Second Debut Tour Aki no Jin ~Tenka wo Tori ni Ikuzeee!!~ and consisted of 37 performances. The second single Pinky Jones was released on November 10, 2010. The single debuted in #6 on the Oricon Daily Ranking and #8 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. The final concert of Pinky Jones tour was held as a free event at Tokyo Yoyogi Park, which was the place of their first performances as an idol group and successfully garnered about 3000 audiecnes. The live show was also a reminiscent of their streets performances, including their yukata costume and short comedy skits.My Navi - ももいろクローバーが代々木公園でフリーライブ! ファン3,000人が熱狂 Their first weekly TV program Momoclo Chan ~Momoiro Clover Z Channel~ was started on November 26, 2010. Momoclo Chan is a currently running TV vareity show broadcasted on the video-on-demand TV Asahi Douga on every Friday. On December 11, 2010, they appeared in FieLDS K-1 WORLD GP 2010 FINAL, a mixed martial arts tournament, as a half-time show performer. They showed up with an entrance song, akin to the entrance song of a MMA fighter. The said opening song is Overture, which becomes their opening theme tune for their live concerts.Summer Dive 2012 Official Pamphlet they held an event titled Kotoshi no Last Zenin Shugo! ~DD Dai Kangeide ta, San Daibunshin no Jutsu no Maki~ in From Chubu department store rooftop located in Tachikawa, Tokyo On December 12, 2010, along with Minitia Bears and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. The place later became venue of history where they declared their goal to perform in Kokuritsu Kyogijou. Their first Christmas live concert was held on December 24, 2010 titled Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~. This is also their first solo concert at a concert hall and this venue with a capacity of 1,300 seats, was sold out in 30 minutes.Oricon - アイドル戦国時代の“風雲児”ももいろクローバー初の単独ホール公演が30分でソールドアウト Atsunori Sasaki started working with them as a live stage producer. They also sold their first limited christmas single Momokuri and announced their third single Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx in the live concert. They didn't receive an invitation for Kouhaku Uta Gassen this year. 2011: Withdrawal of the Blue and the Beginning of Z era On January 3, the group visited Gokoku-ji shrine to pray at a hatsumode event. They wrote on the ema, the small wooden board to write your prayers on with, "This year we are definitely going to appear on Kouhaku Uta Gassen!!!". They also announced the promotional tour for Mirai Bowl, started from January 22 to March 6, 2011, titled Momoclo Shinshun Spectacular Tour Mirai Bowl ga Yattekita.Natalie - http://natalie.mu/music/news/42912 They performed with Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Minitia Bears, Mignon, Me Star and momo in the 3Bjunior annual event that was held on January 10, titled 3Bjunior 2011 New Year LIVE: 3Bjunior no ZERO Kara Start Mattero Sun Plaza!!. The double side A song for their 3rd single Mirai Bowl, Chai Maxx debuted in the live event. On January 13, their sub-leader and the blue member Akari Hayami announced that she had decided to withdraw from the group on April 10. She explained that her character was not suited to being an idol and that her dream was to become an actress. The official announcement was made three days later in the live event at Lalaport Kashiwanoha in front of 500 fans that were present.Oricon News - http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/83918/full/ The group appeared wearing panda make-ups in a live concert to celebrate Aika Hirota birthday on January 31. The idea behind the make-up was to cheer her up, since she loves panda but their local zoo was without a member of this species since 2008. Among fans, these panda skits are famous for their creative introduction ideas and Reni's KISS makeup instead of panda. On February 28, they held a joint live concert with rock band Shinsei Kamattechan in HMV THE 2MAN ~Minna Nakayoku Dekiru Kana?-hen~ at SHIBUYA-AX. Momoiro Clover performed 12 songs in front of 1,500 fans, some of which were rock fans.Natalie - 仲良くできたかな？ももクロ×かまってちゃん異種対決終了 The third single Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx was released on March 9, 2011. The single debuted at #3 on both Oricon Daily Ranking and Weekly Ranking, selling approximately 25,070 copies in the first week. Chai Maxx is one of the singles to feature an homage to Japanese pro wrestling. In the chorus, the members strike a "Puroresu LOVE" pose, the signature pose of professional wrestler and the chairman of All Japan Keiji Mutoh. Mirai Bowl promotional tour was canceled the following day due to 2011 Great East Japan Earthquake on March 11. The group held a performance in the closing event of Ishimaru SOFT Head Office on March 28 titled Ishimaru Saigo no Stage! ~Ima made Arigatou Gozaimashita~ 140 LIVE FINAL!. They conducted a direct sale event and garnered a total of ¥ 2,181,500. The sales then was donated to charity to the earthquake victims.Natalie - ももクロ17日ぶりライブ＆チャリティで笑顔の連鎖反応 Their first annual spring live concert Haru no Ichidaiji was held on April 10, 2011 titled 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~. This event also marked Akari Hayami's last live concert and she officially left the group. There was one hour of special segment where she and the five members tearfully exchanged their goodbyes and memories about the two and half years they had been together. The group surprised her with a song called Akarin e Okuru Uta (A song for Akarin). At the end of the event, it was announced that the remaining five members will continue their activities under the name Momoiro Clover Z.Natalie - ももクロあかり最後のステージ「私は本当に幸せ者です」 On April 11, the very next day after Akari Hayami's resignation, the girls were assigned into a series of talk battle event in a full week with various important figures titled Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu . The purpose of the event is to deepen the strength of "Z" and to learn something and to think for themselves in a wide range of subjects. On the sixth day, with Ichiro Mizuki as the guest, they announced their first album Battle and Romance, two new singles and a music hall tour titled Momoclo Fantastic Tour 2011 Z de Ikutte Kimetanda Z!!.Natalie - ももクロ初のアルバム7月発売だZ!! 5都市Zeppツアーも決定 On April 12, the group was featured in exclusive 100-pages report on a subculture magazine Quick Japan issue 95 by Ohta Publishing. The content includes over 15,000 words of interviews and message from Akari Hayami.Natalie - QJ 最新号はももクロ特集100ページ、あかりグラビアも Up until now, Quick Japan has published several exclusive issues about Momoiro Clover Z and special issues featuring each member. On May 14, the group held a free live event in Zepp Sendai as a prelude to the Zepp Hall Tour titled Momoiro Clover Z LIVE at Sendai Tsuyoi Nippon, Mirai e Susume!, to support the victims of the the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. Their 4th single Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ debuted in the live concert. Their first Z tour, Momoclo Fantastic Tour 2011 Z de Ikutte Kimetanda Z!! was started from May 20, 2011 to July 3, 2011. The tour was held in 5 Zepp hall venues across 5 different prefectures. The final performance in Zepp Tokyo was held in three sessions of full stage performances with a total of 64 songs were performed. This 6 hours long live concert become a groundbreaking legend of the group since it portrayed how the girls were working hard in the beginning of their new era. The group celebrated three of their members' birthdays that take place during the month of June, each with an event. A-rin's event is titled Sasaki no Hitori Matsuri vol.1 on the 11th, Reni is Takagi Senbatsu Sousenkyo on the 18th and Shiori is Sonic the Shiorin on the 25th. Shiori's event was held in a Sega-owned amusement park Tokyo Joypolis. Their 4th single Z Densetsu was later announced as the promotional song for the park.Natalie - ももクロZ「ソニック・ザ・しおりん」でアニサマ参戦表明 Their first two singles under the new name Momoiro Clover Z: Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ and D' no Junjou were released on July 6, 2011. Z Densetsu is their new introduction song after their name change. In the music video all members are wearing costumes in the style of sentai heroes, complete with helmets, scarfs, and transformation belts. D' no Junjou is their "darker" hero theme counterpart. Z Densetsu and D' no Junjou were charted on the Oricon Weekly Ranking at #5 and #6, respectively. Their manager Akira Kawakami held a talk event titled Stardust Kawakami no Zenra no Taishou on July 11. He revealed the story behind the formation of Momoclo and recounting their history. Several key-figures in Momoiro Clover Z were presented in the event, including Furuya Tomomi, Sasaki Atsunori, Kenichi Maeyamada, Hiromitsu Yonemura and Morimichi Sato. Akari Hayami also became a surprise guest in the event. Their first album Battle and Romance was released on July 27, 2011. The album reached #3 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking, selling 23,967 in the first week. The album is is described as the beginning of new Z era of Momoclo.Natalie Power Push - Battle and Romance Interview The group held a special promotional event across Tokyo with an election campaign car driving around the 23 wards throughout Tokyo. They visited Harajuku, Shibuya, and Aoyama before stopping at their final destination: Tokyo Tower. Kanako made her memorable speech of their dream into Kohaku, "Let's go together! To the other side of Kohaku!".Natalie - 「一緒に行こうぜ！紅白の向こう側！」ももクロ所信表明 On July 31, 2011 they held another free Battle and Romance promotional live concert in Tokyo Tower titled Miagereba Tokyo Tower Souda! Achilles Ken wo Nobasou. The rain that day prompted the power amplifier to stop functioning and stopped the music in the middle of their Orange Note performance on the first refrain part. They continued to sing in acapella to the end of the song. This accident is famously known as "Tokyo Tower Power Amplifier Outage Incident".Natalie - http://natalie.mu/music/news/54018 They appeared in two annual summer festivals live concert in August: Jingu Gaien Hanabi Taikai 2011 on the 6th and Animelo Summer Live 2011 -Rainbow- on the 27th. The girls also held their own summer live concert and their first large-scale outdoor concert on August 20 titled Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa. They garnered 6000 audiences in Yomiuri Land amusement park. Shiori Tamai short haircut debuted in the live concert. The group made their first overseas performance in Germany in the pre-opening event of Japan Media Arts Festival: Dortmund 2011 event on September 9, 2011. On October 23 they participated in 2011 Puroresu LOVE in Ryoukoku vol.13, an actual professional wrestling match as Great Muta (Keiji Mutoh)'s disciples called "Great Clover Z". They aided the tag team of Great Muta and Kenso versus Dark Ozz and Dark Cuervo. They also performed Chai Maxx, song containing an homage to him, in the ring. They held their time-limited live concert with requested songs for the first time, titled Dokusen! Momokuno 60-pun vol.1 on October 9. Their first autumn festival live concert series were also started, which are thematically specified for women-only Onna Matsuri and men-only Otoko Matsuri on October 30 and November 6. Their second hall tour for the 6th single was held on November 12 to December 17 titled Momoiro Clover Z Tamashi no Sprechchor Tour. Momoiro Clover Z and TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE released their respective new single on the same day on November 23. They performed their collaboration event at YOKOHAMA BLITZ titled YOKOHAMA BLITZ Goban Shoubu. On November 4, they held a promotional event for Roudou Sanka sponsored by Weekly Young Jump titled Momoclo Kaiga Concours in From Chubu department store rooftop. The department store is located in Tachikawa (立川), Tokyo which is adjacent to the largest venue in Japan, National Olympic Stadium (国立競技場). One of the group's dream is to perform in the venue, but it was only a small talk until they announced that this became their next goal after Kouhaku 2012 (later fulfilled in 2014), hence they named this place as Kokuritsukawa (国'立川') that served as a combination pun to both place name. The stage setup in this event emulated the concert stage of Kokuritsu, including the catwalk.Natalie - ももクロ“国立川”で盛りだくさんのダブルイベントだZ Their second variety TV show Momoclo Shiki Kengaku Guide Momoken!! was started on November 20. The sixth single Roudou Sanka was released on the Labor Day, November 23, 2011. The single is created in honor of labors and workers. Roudou Sanka is composed by a British musician Ian Parton of The Go! Team. On December 1, they played lead roles in TV Asahi special omnibus drama Momodra momo+dra. The drama was delivered on five separate episodes wherein each member got their own lead role.Natalie - ももクロ初主演ドラマ「ももドラ」メンバーが語る見どころ Their second Christmas live concert was held on December 25, 2011 titled Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai. This is their first arena live concert and all 10,000 tickets were sold out. Marty Friedman made an appearance in the encore as a special guest performing their new single Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai.Oricon - もクロZ、Xマスライブに大感激 単独初公演から1年で1万席完売 They also sold their second limited christmas single Shiroi Kaze. They didn't receive an invitation for Kouhaku Uta Gassen this year. 2012: To the Other Side of Kohaku Their third variety TV show, Momoclo Dan was started on January 16, 2012, each episode being 2 minutes, and completed on the 27th of December, comprised of a total 141 episodes. On February 3, Kodansha's Monthly Shonen Rival manga anthology also launched a 4-panels wrestling manga based on Momoiro Clover Z. Momoiro Clover Z performed a free live concert in the reopening event of Fukushima Spa Resort Hawaiian Dance titled Momoiro Clover Z Kizuna Live 2012 ~Ganbappe Iwaki~ as a support act and a repayment to their favor for hosting their music video filming for Koko Natsu back in 2010. The spa shut down after the 2011 Great East Japan Earthquake for a rebuild.Natalie - ももクロ、福島ハワイアンズライブでいわきを応援だZ Their first tour in 2012 to promote their seventh single "Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai" was started on February 25, 2012, titled Mouretsu Dai Koukai Tour 2012. The tour was held in five hall venues across 4 different prefectures. On February 27, Battle and Romance won the Grand Prix at the CD Shop Awards as the best CD of the year, selected by music shop employees from all over the country. Momoiro Clover Z is the first idol group to win the award. The 7th single, "Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai" was released on March 7, 2012. The single debuted at number 5 on the Oricon Weekly charts. The title and coupling tracks were used respectively for the opening and ending theme songs of Mouretsu Uchuu Kaizoku TV anime series. On March 22, 2012 the group announced a tie-in with NHK TV program Aoyama 1seg Kaihatsu as the MC. The girls were hoping for a Kouhaku Uta Gassen appearance since the program is a part of NHK.Natalie - 「紅白狙ってます」ももクロ初NHKレギュラーに意欲満々 Their main radio program Momoiro Clover Z Momoclo Club xoxo was started on April 8, 2012 in Nippon Broadcasting System. The program is broadcasted weekly in 23 radio stations across Japan. On April 10, they were invited by 80's folk musician Masashi Sada in his live concert titled Sada Masashi The Birthday Party in Masashi Super Arena in Saitama Super Arena. On April 21 and 22, they held a two day spring concert series in Yokohama Arena titled Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Momoclo All Stars 2012~ in the first day and Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Miwataseba Dai Panorama Jigoku~ in the second day. The concerts are their first live concert with two entirely different stage setup in both days. The first day is a live concert with various guest stars from different generations, including Duke Aces, Shigeru Matsuzaki, Zainichi Funk and Rino Sashihara. They managed to garner 11,000 audiences in the first day. They performed in a 360 degrees stage set in the second day in front of 14,000 audiences. Most of the dance choreographs had been changed to suit the circular stage.Natalie - ももクロ、360度監視のパノラマ地獄を全力突破で天国に On May 5, the children day in Japan, they held a kid-only live concert festival titled Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2012 ~Yoiko no Minna Atsumare!~ in Toda City Culture Hall, Saitama. They also announced a new song for anime series Pokemon Best Wishes titled Mite Mite Kocchicchi.Natalie - ももクロ新曲はポケモンED曲！コント満載子供祭り大成功 On May 26, the group performed overseas in Malaysia at a youth festival organized by the Malaysian government titled Hari Belia Negara 2012, where Malaysian Prime Minister Najib Razak personally greeted the group.Sponichi Annex - ももクロ　マレーシア公演で熱唱！首相もキター！ They received a special 24 hours TV program by TV Asahi. BS Tele-Asa Channel broadcasted their special variety show on June 16, titled Momoiro Clover Z 24-Jikan Dai Housou da Z!!!. Their 8th single Otome Sensou debuted in the opening of the show.. In the following day on June 17, they started their summer 2012 in NHK Hall tour titled Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi Summer Dive 2012 Tour. The national tour was held across 10 different venues, including the closing performance in Seibu Dome titled Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi SUMMER DIVE 2012 Seibu Dome Taikai.Natalie - 寝不足注意！ももクロ24時間特番＆NHKホール3D生中継 All of the concerts were sold out performances with overwhelming successes. The gained the fame as "idol with most hard to find ticket".Natalie Power Push - Otome Sensou Interview Momoiro Clover's 8th single "Otome Sensou" was released on July 27, 2012; its lyrics can be interpreted as the start of a war against unknown enemies. The single also includes the ending theme song for Pokémon Best Wishes series Mite Mite Kocchicchi. Momoiro Clover Z performed at Japan Expo 2012 in Paris on July 5 to 8. They took the J.E. Live stage. They appeared in Sailor Moon costumes and performed the anime’s opening song Moonlight Densetsu to original choreography. It was live-streamed worldwide. They also announced the production of a new Sailor Moon anime series and they would sing the new theme song.Kodansha Comics - Happy 20th Anniversary Sailor Moon! A Live Event from Tokyo and Paris: A Special Report The final performance of summer 2012 tour was held in Seibu Dome on August 5, titled Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi SUMMER DIVE 2012 Seibu Dome Taikai. The stage at the sold-out Seibu Dome was in a 360-degree configuration, accommodating 37,000 audiences. Their Momokuro-Tei Ichimon alter-ego debuted in the live concert. The establishment of official fan club ANGEL EYES was announced in the end of their live concert.Natalie - ももクロ、真夏の西武ドームで頭のネジ外してバカ騒ぎ Momokuro-Tei Ichimon's single "Nippon Egao Hyakkei" was released on September 5, 2012. The single is a rakugo-themed song and was used as the ending theme of the anime Joshiraku. Traditional Japanese music performers Yoshida Brothers are participated in the shamisen.Natalie - 桃黒亭一門×林家木久扇「ニッポン笑顔百景」コラボ配信. The single debuted at number 6 on the Oricon Weekly charts. They were invited to perform in Kishidan Banpaku 2012 on September 16 and covered Kishidan's song One Night Carnival. Kanako added the speaking line in the middle of the song "To the other side of Kohaku!". Along with its sister groups Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and Team Syachihoko, they performed in Clover EXPO in Inasayama, Nagasaki. The city of Nagasaki appointed Momoiro Clover Z as the "Nagasaki Clover Ambassador". White clover is a symbol of international relationship in Nagasaki since it was introduced through the port of Nagasaki.Natalie - ももクロ「長崎クローバー大使」就任、稲佐山でライブ開催 They held their second autumn festival live concert series, women-only Onna Matsuri 2012 -Girl's Imagination- and men-only Otoko Matsuri 2012 -Dynamism- on October 5 and November 5 in Nippon Budokan. This is their first Nippon Budokan performance, the Onna Matsuri stage was a huge success with a an audience of 10,000 women. It was also Broadcasted in 19 movie theaters allowing 4,000 other women to see the concert. On November 12, informational magazine "Dime" held their awards ceremony in Tokyo for their "Shogakukan DIME Trend Winners". Momoiro Clover Z won the "Most Talked About" Award. The group's 9th single "Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo", which was released on November 21, topped the Billboard Japan Hot 100 chart, becoming their first single to do so. It is a collaboration with the guitarist Tomoyasu Hotei and became the theme song for 2012 drama series Akumu-chan.Natalie Power Push - Saraba The single debuted at number 2 on the Oricon Weekly Ranking. On November 23, they performed in Pia publishing 40th anniversary event titled Pia 40th Anniversary: MUSIC COMPLEX 2012, along with MAXIMUM THE HORMONE, Scha Dara Parr, Kinniku Shoujo-tai, Gen Hoshino and Yasuyuki Okamura. In the same night, they appeared in MUSIC STATION, which is their first appearance in the program, performing their new single "Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo".Natalie - スチャ×星野、ももクロ×オーケン共演も！ぴあフェス大盛況 On November 26, they were invited to perform in the group's goal for a long time, Kouhaku Uta Gassen. The members cried and shed in tears when they first heard the announcement from NHK at the end of their Aoyama 1Seg Program.MUSIC JAPAN Kouhaku Chokuzen Special. NHK G. First Broadcasted on December 23, 2012 In the next day, they appeared in special radio program segment All Night Nippon. The members commented upon how they felt about the announcement. It's their longtime goal since their conception in 2008. Reni remarked "Things aren't always easy after Akarin withdrew, but we became stronger even though only with five members. It isn't our final goal to appear in Kouhaku, I'm looking forward to know what is in the other side of Kouhaku". As Kanako said "Many members come and go in Momoclo, yet our goal hasn't changed. I think our former members who did their best together are also glad hearing the announcement. Kouhaku is everyone's dream, I want to deliver our impressive performance in Kouhaku". They played Ano Sora e Mukatte, their first song to be performed in front of fans, at the end in the broadcast.Momoiro Clover Z All Night Nippon. Broadcasted on November 27, 2012. The third Momoiro Christmas live concert, Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ was held on December 24 and 25. The live concert is a send-off party to wish good luck to their Kouhaku appearance. The fourth limited single Bokura no Century was sold in the live concert. On December 31, the group performed at the 63rd Kouhaku Uta Gassen, they performed a medley song of Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo and Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo, titled Momoiro Kouhaku da Z!. The original (6-person) version of Kaitou Shoujo was used, thus fulfill the dream of the six. They shed in tears in the backstage. Reni said "I'm sure our feelings have reached out to Akarin. We've seen the other side of Kouhaku"Oricon News - 【紅白】ももクロ、4年越しの夢舞台で号泣 「あかりんに届いたと思う」 2013: A New Goal and New Dimension They broadcasted a live streaming in Ustream early in the morning of January 1.Natalie - 年末年始も全力疾走、ももクロが見据えた“紅白の向こう側” The group made rounds around their memorable places riding on an open top double-decker bus, and they made the final stop at the National Olympic Stadium. The group made several announcements: that the band set a new goal for itself - to give a concert at the National Olympic Stadium, an arena with 60–70,000 capacity, that they will release a new album in spring and that Momoka Ariyasu had to undergo a throat treatment and she would not sing or even talk until the end of January.Tokyohive - Momoiro Clover Z sets their new goal Momota Kanako said, "We declare to hold a live concert at this National Olympic Stadium in front of us, someday for sure.", and received big cheers from the fans. In the beginning of February, it was announced in the Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu episode.3 talk event that Momoiro Clover Z would hold a concert at Nissan Stadium on August 4. Nissan Stadium has a capacity of 72,327, surpassing the National Olympic Stadium the group was aiming for. The group also announced the title of the second album, 5TH DIMENSION and the accompanied promotional tour, Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION, from March 12 to March 31, across three prefectures.Natalie - ももクロ2ndアルバム「5TH DIMENSION」で異次元に突入 5TH DIMENSION concept is revealed in March, where the girls cover their face with mask which has thorns. As if they evolve, it has 3 stages, their face is slightly uncovered eventually.Natalie - ももクロが異次元進化「5TH DIMENSION」衝撃ビジュアル It is said that the album represent the theme of "evolution".Tokyo Girls Update - Momoiro Clover Z’s new visual for upcoming album “5TH DIMENSION” is too shocking! The album tour, which was started in March 12, was also delivered with a different concept than their usual live concerts to represent two completely different sides of Momoclo.Mantan Web - 注目の新譜 ： ももクロ「＜5TH DIMENSION＞LIVE」　ライブで披露した二つの顔Natalie - ももクロ異色の5次元ツアー開幕！有安3カ月ぶり熱唱 The first half of the concert is started out with all of 13 tracks in the setlist as in album order and without MC segment. The girls wore monochrome colored costumes and masks to obscure their face. Cyalume and lightsticks were banned in the concert and the audiences were handed a time controlled "five-dimensional armband" instead, in order to give a feeling that audiences also took part in their album concept.Natalie Power Push - 「ももクロのライブにしないでください」 The second part of the concert is where they went back into their usual style, starting with Overture, they went with their classic songs, colored costumes and MC parts. 5TH DIMENSION is released on April 10, 2013. The album sold 102,855 copies in its first day and debuted on top of the Oricon daily chart, with Momoiro Clover's first album re-release, Battle and Romance at number two.J-Pop Go - Momoiro Clover Z Top Oricon Album Chart This marks Momoclo’s highest chart position to date with the album selling over 180,000 copies in its first week. Holding both the No.1 and No.2 positions is also the first time such a feat in Oricon has been achieved by a female group. With the theme of "evolution", 5th Dimension was said by members to be a concept album that you should listen to in the track order. Members stated that the songs in 5TH DIMENSION were difficult to sing and Natalie Power Push - 試練すらも「ワクワク感」に Momota cited that the songs have changed the previous rule that had been in Momoclo. Kenichi Maeyamada, one of the group's longtime music producers, stated in his twitter that the "evolution" in the album is just simply means they sing some difficult songs, and the album has lost their important essence.J-Cast - 「大切な芯失って、面白味ないアルバム」　ももクロの新作、音楽プロデューサーが批判？ The tweet was then deleted under in five minutes. After the controversial tweet, Maeyamada ceased his involvement with them. The 2013 spring concert Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai was held on April 13 and 14. The concert included guest stars such as Kosetsu Minami, Fuyumi Sakamoto and mihimaru GT. It marked the first time the group used their own live band, named Downtown Momoclo Band, in their live concert.Natalie - しげる！香美！冬美！ももクロ「春の一大事」怒濤の2日目 In May 5, they held another children-only event at Tobu Zoo in Saitama titled Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2013 ~Mamore! Minna no Tobu Doubutsu Kouen Tatakae! Momoiro Animal Z!~, the concert was delivered in a fashion reminiscent of popular hero show, where they appeared as Momoiro Animal Z and marked the first appearance of A-Rin Robo.Natalie - アニマルZ登場！ももクロ「子供祭り2013」ジャケット公開 On April 20, the group was invited to attend the cherry blossom viewing party at Tokyo’s Shinjuku Gyoen park where Japan Prime Minister Shinzo Abe struck the Z pose with the members.Mainichi Shinbun - 桜を見る会:安倍首相、上機嫌…ももクロとポーズ決める Momoiro Clover Z's official Ustream channel Momoclo TV ranked as the No.1 channel at the "Ustream Awards 2012" hosted by Ustream Asia and they received the right to takeover Ustream for a whole day in their anniversary day from May 16 to May 17.Natalie - 「ももクロってやっぱりいいよね！」24時間Ust無事完走 They held a secret live concert at Tokyo Shinagawa Stellar Ball in the end of the broadcast. They performed "Serai" with the staff from Stardust Promotion, guest stars and media staff who had participated in the live stream at the finale. The group held a 3-day event in Yokohama Arena titled Daredemo Kamo~n! ~Tadashi, White Beret no Kata ni Kagirimasu in May 27 through 29.公式ファンクラブ「ANGEL EYES」限定イベント「誰でもカモ～ン！～ただし、ホワイトベレーの方に限ります♡～」 The event was for official fan club ANGEL EYES only and was held in weekdays. On June 6, they released a best album of their "Mujirushi" era (unmarked, pre-Z era) titled Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi, under their agency's indie label Stardust Records.Natalie Power Push - “無印”時代のアーリーベスト This album includes several of their rare classic songs in the beginning of their conception such as Ano Sora e Mukatte, MILKY WAY and Dream Wave.Natalie Power Push - 入口のない出口 The entire reimagined and rearrangement version of Rough Style is also included in the album, titled Rough Style for Momoiro Clover Z. The group won MTV VIDEO MUSIC AWARDS JAPAN 2013 in for Best Choreography for Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo. In the awards performance on June 22 at Makuhari Messe, the group teams up with Western pop princess Carly Rae Jepsen for a performance of Jepsen’s smash hit "Call Me Maybe".Crunchyroll - VIDEO: Momoiro Clover Z Joins Carly Rae Jepsen on Stage at the MTV VMAJ 2013 On August 4th, Momoiro Clover Z performed for 60,000 audiences at Nissan Stadium in the Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi WORLD SUMMER DIVE 2013.8.4 Nissan Stadium Taikai live concert.Yattar Japan - Momoiro Clover Z Perform Their Biggest Show Yet for 60,000 at Nissan Stadium Operating under the concept of "Momoiro Clover Z’s big game", the 4-hour show featured an array of guests and special performances spread across a stage that was closer to an amusement park than a concert. The show opened with a torch relay similar to the Olympics, followed by a performance of the Japanese national anthem by famous guitarist Tomoyasu Hotei. Several other sports events were then introduced with various athlete guests. In September 28, the group announced their 10th single, GOUNN.Natalie - ももクロ特設サイトで10thシングルの斬新ビジュアル公開 The single is a continuation to the "evolution" theme of 5TH DIMENSION. Along with the single release, they began a national tour titled Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN, starting from Wakayama. They performed in eight different locations in the country, mainly at places they had yet to visit. The 10th single "GOUNN" was released on November 6. "GOUNN" has a theme "To find your own ideal self", as the title itself is a terminology that translates into the five functions or aspects that constitute the sentient being. (Goun (五蘊), the Japanese Buddhism terminology for Skandha).Natalie Power Push - GOUNN The single debuted at number 1 on the Oricon Daily ranking and number 2 on the Oricon Weekly ranking. The single's coupling track, Itsuka Kimi ga, is a collaboration with singer-songwritter miwa. In the final performance of Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN in Miyagi on November 22, the "mysterious idol group" Twinkle5 appeared with Rin Asuka replaced Momota as the red.Natalie - ももクロツアー最終日に謎のアイドルTwinkle5登場 This was then revealed as an early promotion for Momoiro Clover Z's two-part special Christmas TV drama Tenshi to Jump that would be aired on December 23 and 24 in NHK. The plot revolves around the five members of the fledgling idol group Twinkle5 are forced to disband after their leader (played by Asuka) quits the group, a mysterious girl (played by Momota) seeks to reunite the four remaining members (played by Tamai, A-Rin, Ariyasu, and Takagi) just in time for Christmas.Nihongogo - Momoiro Clover Z becomes Twinkle5 in Christmas Drama “Tenshi to Jump” Their third Christmas live concert was held on December 23, titled White Hot Blizzard MOMOIRO CHRISTMAS 2013 Utsukushiki Gokkan no Sekai in Seibu Dome.Natalie - ももクロ、極寒の西武ドーム公演で国立サプライズに号泣 The temperature in the venue was -4 degrees Celsius since it used the semi-outdoor setup, yet 40,000 people gathered at the venue. Near the end of the live concert, there was a surprise National Olympic Stadium concert announcement that brought them all to tears. The 5th limited single "Naichaisou Fuyu / Hagane no Ishi" was sold in the live concert. 2014: To the Other Side of Kokuritsu Kyogijou January 29, the release of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Tribute Album was made February 11, a live screening of 'Momoiro Clover Z thigh black club xoxo Valentine DE NIGHT Daa ~ Z! 2014' was streamed live across movie theaters in Japan February 12, it was announced that they will release there new single on May the 7 titles TBA the coupling track Doudou Heiwa Sengen is the theme song for the movie Idai Naru, Shurabon February 27, Petty Guardian Salor Moon live occurred at Zepp Tokyo February 28, it was announced that they wont the Ustream awards for the second consecutive year and was awarded to 'hijack' Ustream for '1 day plus a month'. The 24 hour hijack occuredd on May 17. Momoiro Clover Z performed the theme song of the upcoming film "Akumuchan The Movie".They have sung the theme song of the 11-episode Akumuchan TV Drama in 2012 (Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimi tachi yo) which Shiori Tamai guest-roled in and expected to reprise her role. March 6, it was announced that Momoiro Clover Z along with actress Kitagawa Keiko, will form Kimoclo for the drama Akumu-chan Special. March 15th and 16th, They performed a 2 day live at National Olympic Stadium.They will Be the first female group to hold a live at the stadium. The concert is called Haru no Ichidaiji August 19, they participated in GIRLS 'FACTORY 14 August 30, they participated in Animelo Summer Live 2014-ONENESS-'' September 14, they participated in ''Inazuma Rock Fes 2014 September 15, They participated in Kishidan Expo 2014 Name Origins The name "Momoiro Clover" was coined by Kanako Momota's mother. Originally, the section 3 managing director Ryoji Fujishita wanted to name it based on a professional wrestling act, like Samoans, Yamaha Brothers or Malenko Brothers. The other staff disagreed with the name since it sounded too geeky. In the end, he asked for cute name ideas from the kids and then Kanako's mother came up with the name.Rijicho Ebichu Blog - 理事長の御言葉 According to the official website profile, the name has the meaning of "girls with pure hearts who wants to spread happiness". There was a rumor that the name "Momo" from "Momoiro Clover" originally came from Momoko Kawakami (momo), a former 3Bjunior singer. Rijicho debunked the rumor and said that it just a hoax.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）@iam1101 - 20 May 2013 After the departure of Akari Hayami, the management thought that they need to get a fresh start with a new name. The appending of "Z" in the name was suggested by King Records' chief producer Junnosuke Miyamoto. Their manager Akira Kawakami agreed with the name since it reminds him of Mazinger Z.理事長 （自由人。勿論非公式）@iam1101 - 7 Sep 2012 Ichiro Mizuki, the original Mazinger Z theme singer as well as the announcer of their Z name remarked that 'Z' is the final letter of the alphabet and thus the most prestigious. Members Former Members *'Former members before debut' Discography Single and Album Releases Main article: Momoiro Clover Z Discography *'Indie Singles' **2009.08.05 Momoiro Punch **2009.11.09 Mirai e Susume! *'Major Singles' **2010.05.05 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo **2010.11.10 Pinky Jones **2011.03.09 Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx **2011.07.06 Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ **2011.07.06 D' no Junjou **2011.11.23 Roudou Sanka **2012.05.07 Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai **2012.07.27 Otome Sensou **2012.09.05 Nippon Egao Hyakkei (released under the alias Momokuro-Tei Ichimon) **2012.09.26 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (Special Edition) **2012.11.21 Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo **2013.11.06 GOUNN **2014.05.08 Naite mo Iin Da yo **2014.07.30 MOON PRIDE **2015.01.28 Yume no Ukiyo ni Saitemina **2015.03.11 Seishunfu ** *'Limited Singles' **2010.12.24 Momokuri **2011.06.01 Akarin e Okuru Uta **2011.12.25 Shiroi Kaze **2012.12.24 Bokura no Century **2013.12.23 Naichaisou Fuyu / Hagane no Ishi **2014.12.24 Hitotsubu no Egao de… / Chai Maxx ZERO **2015.12.23 Hip Hop Selection 7 Inch Vinyl -Limited Edition- *'Digital Singles' **2013.12.26 JUMP!!!!! (released under the alias Twinkle5) **2014.06.04 Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai (Emperor Style) *'Albums' **2011.07.27 Battle and Romance **2013.04.10 5th Dimension **2016.02.17 Amaranthus **2016.02.17 Dawn of Platinum *'Best Album' **2013.06.05 Iriguchi no Nai Deguchi *'Limited Albums' **2012.04.21 Momoclo All Stars 2012 **2013.09.28 Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN Original Soundtrack *'Compilations' **2014.01.29 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE **2014.03.26 Braban Momoiro Clover Z! ~Brass and Romance~ **2014.05.21 Tenshi to Jump ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK **2014.07.15 Wasurerarenu Music *'3Bjunior' **2008.12.29 3-B Jr. Petit Album **2014.01.01 Nanairo no Stardust **2014.01.01 Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu Live Concert DVD and Blu-Ray Releases *2011.03.23 Momoiro Christmas in Nippon Seinenkan ~Dappi: DAPPI~ *2011.08.24 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ *2011.12.21 Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa *2012.03.07 Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Otoko Matsuri *2012.03.07 Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Onna Matsuri *2012.04.11 Momoiro Christmas 2011 Saitama Super Arena Taikai *2012.09.05 Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Momoclo All Stars 2012~ *2012.09.05 Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2012 ~Miwataseba Dai Panorama Jigoku~ *2012.12.24 Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi SUMMER DIVE 2012 Seibu Dome Taikai *2013.01.23 Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2012 ~Yoiko no Minna Atsumare!~ *2013.02.27 Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Otoko Matsuri 2012 -Dynamism- *2013.02.27 Momoclo Aki no Nidai Matsuri: Onna Matsuri 2012 -Girl's Imagination- *2013.05.29 Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 24-nichi Kouen *2013.05.29 Momoiro Christmas 2012 ~Saitama Super Arena Taikai~ 25-nichi Kouen *2013.07.24 Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: 5TH DIMENSION *2013.09.25 Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo vol.1 Peach for the Stars~ *2013.09.25 Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai ~Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo vol.2 Peach for the Stars~ *2013.11.27 Momoclo no Kodomo Matsuri 2013 ~Mamore! Minna no Tobu Doubutsu Kouen Tatakae! Momoiro Animal Z!~ *2014.01.29 Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi WORLD SUMMER DIVE 2013.8.4 Nissan Stadium Taikai *2014.03.26 Momoiro Clover Z JAPAN TOUR 2013: GOUNN *2014.06.25 White Hot Blizzard MOMOIRO CHRISTMAS 2013 Utsukushiki Gokkan no Sekai *2014.10.08 Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyougijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ Day 1 *2014.10.08 Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyougijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ Day 2 *2014.11.26 Momoiro Yobanashi Dai Ichi Ya: Hakushuu *2014.11.26 Momoiro Yobanashi Dai Ni Ya: Gentou *2015.02.25 Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi 2014 Nissan Stadium Taikai ~Toujinsai~ *2015.06.24 Momoiro Christmas 2014 Saitama Super Arena Taikai - Shining Snow Story *2015.09.02 Momoiro Clover Z Onna Matsuri 2014 Ristorante de MCZ *2015.11.25 Momoiro Clover Z Toujinsai 2015 Ecopa Stadium Taikai Works *'TV Variety Shows' *''Main Article: Momoiro Clover Z TV Appearances'' **Suta Don. September 17, 2009 - March 17. 2010. Entame!371 **Shouchuukou Ikkan Momoebi Gakuen. July 18, 2010 - April 2011. Entame!371 **'Momoclo Chan ~Momoiro Clover Z Channel~'. November 26, 2010. TV Asahi Douga. **Idol Chin. October 9, 2010 - January 22, 2011. NTV **Sutamomo Donburi ~Itadakiyasuu. January 9, 2011 - April 10, 2011. AT-X **'Momoiro Clover Maru Hadaka Variety Bessatsu Momoclo Chan'. January 8, 2011, May 5, 2011 - present. TV Asahi Channel **'Momoclo Shiki Kengaku Guide Momoken!!'. November 20, 2011 - October 26, 2012. TV Asahi Channel **'Momoclo Dan'. January 16, 2012 - September 19, 2012. TBS **'Momoclo Dan x BOT'. September 24, 2012 - December 27, 2012. TBS **Aoyama 1seg Kaihatsu. April 5, 2012 - March 21, 2013. NHK E Tele **'Momoclo Chan ~Momoiro Clover Z Channel~'. April 2, 2013 - present. TV Asahi **Sakazaki Konosuke no Momoiro Folk Mura NEXT. September 18, 2014 - present *'TV Dramas' **Momodra momo+dra. December 1, 2011 - December 1, 24, 2011. TV Asahi Douga. (5 episodes omnibus drama) **Christmas Drama Tenshi to Jump. December 23-24, 2013. NHK **Akumuchan Special Drama. May 2, 2014. NTV *'Movies' **Shirome. August 13, 2010. **Shimin Police 69. March 19, 2011. **NINIFUNI. June 11, 2011. **Momodra momo+dra. April 11, 2012. (Theatrical version DVD of the omnibus drama) **Maku ga Agaru. February 28, 2015. *'TV Commercials' **2011 Sega - Tokyo JOYPOLIS **2011 Ajinomoto - Knorr Cup Soup: Minna de Hitapan! Ver. **2011 Momoya - Momoya Kizami Shouga: Kizami Shouga Mazu wa Sono Mama Ver. and Kizami Ninniku: Kizami Ninniku Mazu wa Hitokuchi Ver. **2012 Lotte - Lotte Soh: Momoclo Ver. and Nagatomo Haru Ver. **2012 Lotte - Lotte Soh: Ganbare! Nippon! Natsu Ver. Lotte. **2012 Suntory Foods - Pepsi Black: MY FIRST BLACK Edition. **2012 Lotte - Fit's: Douro Kouji Ver. **2012 Takara Tomy - Furby: Momoclo Furby Ver. **2012 Momoya - Kimichi no Moto: Kimchi no Moto Momoclo Nabe Ver. and Togarashi Nori: Karito Lupin Ver. **2012 Family Mart - Chicken Kanren Shouhin: Momoclo Chicken Dance Ver. **2013 Lotte - Lotte Soh: Vanilla to Kouri Ver. **2013 Family Mart - Famima no Natsu x Momoclo no Natsu Rabu Rabu Gira Gira Natsumatsuri Campaign: BON DANCE Ver. **2013 Pepsi Cola - Pepsi Special: Campaign Ver. and Kyoryuu-Tachi Tokuho de ZERO Ver. **2014 SKY PerfecTV! - SKY PerfecTV! Select5: SKY PerfecTV! Select5 Toujou Ver. **2014 Santen Pharmaceutical - Sante x Momoclo Nippon Kitaa Daisakusen: Toujou Ver., Kaiketsu Ver. and Sakusen Ver. **2014 NHN PlayArt - comico: Manga wo Sai Hatsumei Ver. and Watashi no Ichioshi ver. **2015 Suzuki Hustler Japanese sedan, hatchback. *'Radio' *''Main Article: Momoiro Clover Z Radio Appearances'' **Momoiro Clover no Mainichi Momochannel!. October 4, 2010 - December 31, 2010. Chou! A&G+ **Momoiro Clover Z All Night Nippon Mobile. November 2010 - present. NBS **Momoiro Clover Z Momoclo Club xoxo. April 8, 2012. NBS Publications For full list of publication, book and magazine appearances, see Momoiro Clover Z Publications *'Official Publications' **2011.02.14 Momobon ~Momoiro Clover Koushiki Visual Book. Kaiou, Inc. **2011.09.29 Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Juuban Shoubu. Ohta Publishing **2012.01.12 Momoiro Clover Z Koisuru Seifuku. Magazine House **2012.02.06 Momoclo Pia vol.1. Pia **2012.04.27 Momoclo Chan Presents: Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu 2012. Ohta Publishing **2012.11.08 Momochronicle 1 Zenryoku Shoujo ga Kakenuketa Shuutoshunka. Hayakawa Publishing **2013.07.02 Momoclo Pia vol.2. Pia **2013.07.25 Momoiro Clover Z Momoclo Club xoxo Official Book: Uuburon-r-poruto!. Fusosha **2014.06.18 Momoclo Ryuu ~5-Jin e Tsutaeta Koto 5-Jin Kara Osowatta Koto. Nikkei BP *'Magazine-Books Special Features' **2012.06.20 MUSIC MAGAZINE July 2012 Issue: Special Feature Momoiro Clover Z Senpuu!. Music Magazine Publishing **2013.05.01 MUSIC MAGAZINE May 2013 Issue: Special Feature Shin Jigen e. Music Magazine Publishing **2013.04.24 Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing **2014.05.06 Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~Compass of the Dream~ 2013-2014. Ohta Publishing Awards and Milestones Awards *4th CD Shop Award - Grand Prize: Battle and Romance. Won.Tokyograph - Momoiro Clover Z wins grand prize in CD Shop Awards *SKY PerfecTV! Award 2012: Domestic Drama Variety: Momoiro Clover Z 24-Jikan Dai Housou da Z!!! *25th 2012 Shogakukan Dime Trend Award - "Most Talked About" Award. Won. Tokyohive - Winners of the 2012 "DIME" Trend Awards revealed *Billboard JAPAN Music Awards 2012 - Animation Artists of the Year. Nominated. *2013 MTV Video Music Awards Japan - Best Coreography: Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo. Won. *2013 MTV Europe Music Awards - Best Japanese Act. Won. *Billboard JAPAN Music Awards 2013 - Top Pop Artist. Nominated. *2014 MTV Video Music Awards Japan - Best Group Video: GOUNN. Won. *Ustream Award 2012: MomocloTV. Won. Tokyo Girls Update - Momoclo TV's 2nd Straight Victory of Ustream Award *Ustream Award 2013: MomocloTV. Won. Milestones *3 years a row of NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen performance as in 2014, starting from 63rd NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen, and become the first act from Stardust Promotion to achieve such feat. *Oricon - First female group to reach #1 and #2 in Oricon Weekly Album Chart (5th Dimension and Battle and Romance). *Oricon - 4th music artist by total sales revenue in 2013 with 5,245,000,000 Yen.Tokyohive - Oricon 2013 Yearly Charts : Artist Total Sales *Nikkei Entertainment - 1st top female idol group and 2nd overall in 2013 Talent Power Ranking survey.SG Cafe - Perfume, Momoiro Clover Z ahead of AKB48 in Nikkei Entertainment’s ‘Top 14 Female (Idol) Groups’ ranking *Nikkei Entertainment - 1st top female idol group and 2nd overall in 2014 Talent Power Ranking survey. *First female idol group to perform in Tokyo Kokuritsu Kyogijou Nihongogo - Momoiro Clover Z to be First Girl Group to Appear at Tokyo National Stadium *Nikkei Entertainment - 1st top female idol group and 9th overall in 2014 ranking artist by concert attendees. Trivia *Most of the their concert and tour titles are derived from professional wrestling event titles. See the list in List of allusions. *In their beginning of "Z" era, the girls often made a shout out to their "Z" name, including the "da ze" (sentence-ending particle signifying emphasis) remarks, the 'Z'epp halls live concert tour and using "Z" instead of kanji "乙" in Otome Sensou. *Several of their songs are related to space and stars. Coincidentally, they are managed under the talent management Stardust Promotion and were under the record label Starchild Records. Some of the songs that related to the topic including MILKY WAY, MOON PRIDE, Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai. The whole 5TH DIMENSION album also took space opera as the concept. *The average age of the members in 2008 when the group first debuted was 13.1 (six original members). They debuted with average age of 14 in 2009 (five members in Momoiro Punch). *Their current average height is 156.2 cm or about 61.5 inches. *Wearing Black to a Momoiro Clover Z live show is one way to show you support all the members. References External Links *Official site *Official Staff blog *You Tube Navigation Category:Groups Category:2008 Debuts Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:3Bjunior